


Different endings

by Diamondteav_Official123



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other, Plot Twists, Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondteav_Official123/pseuds/Diamondteav_Official123
Summary: Rex went to the past and saves himself.But this time its not the same as the movie it went different.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. ●Apocalypseburg●

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever hope you enjoy

It was same as always at Apocalypseburg.  
And everyone was dark and brooding,well some of them.

Hi two black coffee please,Emmet said with enthusiastic voice.  
He went outside and put on a music called tween dream remix of everything is awesome

With lucy.

Lucy(Wildstyle) was brooding and got interrupted by emmet.  
Lucy was upset because emmet was sometimes to girly,sensitive, childish and not grown up.  
Thats why lucy wanted to break up with emmet.

While was she brooding emmet said hi lucy,did i interrupted you're brooding. Emmet said in worried voice.  
Lucy said:no,not at all,but in her mind said he was.

Emmet gave lucy a binocular amd face it to the middle of the hot dessert.

Lucy gasp,as she said,Emmet we can't le-  
While Emmet interrupted lucy he grab her hand drag her too the house happily.But lucy was upset again

Emmet show lucy around the house,when they went too the balcony lucy said: Emmet we have to talk.


	2. The break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy broke up with emmet....

Emmet you're a nice guy but,but what?Emmet said in a worried voice.

You're not **Grown up** ,lucy said. Emmet was hurt he knew they were gonna break up.

But he didn't knew that lucy finds him not **Grown up** his heart ached so bad that he hide his tears and wanted to run away.

Lucy said:we have to break up.Emmet run away crying and went to benny's place he run as fast as he could,unikitty saw the whole thing she followed emmet. And she carried him too benny's place.

At benny's place 

Benny heard a sobbing sound at the door,he opened the door and saw emmet crying on unikitty's back. He let them in while benny was very worried. Benny said:what happened?Unikitty told everything to benny while she was sad and mad.

You can stay here for awhile benny said in carely voice 

half and hour later an alien spaceship came to take something cute or childish.Everyone run to the hide-out,

while they run,the spaceship keeps shooting them,but they made it inside but one star got stuck between the gate,while that happend batman keeps shooting the alien spaceship but its not working, then he shoot to the crown of the liberty statue,and a piece of the crown fell on the spaceship,and the spaceship broke down but the pilot of the spaceship was still alive. while that happend batman went inside and put on lights and its saids _**youre welcome.**_ *everyone cheered* but the spaceship was whole again

The pilot of the spaceship went in,while emmet let the little star free. **EEEMMMEETT!!!!!** says the people that was dark and brooding except for unikitty,benny and batman because they knew something like this would happen. The pilot said that the leader was invited to the ceremony at 5:15,but no one was the leader,so batman step in and said he was the leader but some others step in too,and the pilot daid that 5 people that can fit in the spaceship and then the pilot took emmets friends and flew to the _systar system_

Emmet wanted to save them he made a spaceship out of spare parts he flew to stairgate trying to aim away from glasstroids,but then he was gonna bump too it........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might come today or tommorow

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc short for to be continued 
> 
> I still need ideas so i need to make script   
> The next chapter will maybe come next weak or 2 days


End file.
